Red Wine
by kunoichi79
Summary: It's when a depressed Neon Nostrade wanders around the deserted mansion and decides to make fun of a grumpy bodyguard. Oneshot! T for alcohol.


_**Au/N: **__I'm not the best (I'm one of the worst, actually) when it comes to colorcloud fluffiness and pretty little things and my poor grammar might get off the loop so please feel free to rate, review, comment, correct any typo/grammatical error/inconsistency, and criticize. CRITICIZE ME PEPZZZ. I crave them O.O_

_Warning: My very first attempt in cotton-candy sweets might get the characters OOC. Please alert me or throw tomatoes if it's a fail_

-vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv-

Light Nostrade _adored_ her abilities.

She had enough of a brain to understand every single word. Despite her exuberant requests and childish tantrums on pointless things, she had _always _known of her father's purpose of spoiling her up to no end. Thinking that he can buy his own daughter with material blessings and expensive gifts, he purposely showered her with sweet talks and suddenly expressed a protective fraternal love towards her-a trait he never showed way back when her mother was still alive and their family was still mud poor. She didn't like the idea for starters, but she learned to get used to it and decided to take its full advantage. After all, aren't we supposed to see the positive side of things?

Those few words repeated inside her brain like a broken record as she silently ambled through the grand hallways of the mansion. The hole in her heart grew larger once again, as it had always had whenever her trail of thought goes to that side of the story. Daddy using her powers… daddy only using her… daddy this, daddy that. It was all about daddy and _her_, right? Not daddy and _her powers only?_

A big and fat lie and she knew it.

But she can't bear accepting it, because it's just too painful. And painful is just totally not so… Neon-y.

She's Neon Nostrade. Happy-clappy, silly, funky, slightly sloppy, spoiled, loud and jolly, ever twisted little Neon. No room for pain and all that dark weirdo wackos, because she had a fair share of those things a long time ago... and maybe a few times when she's alone in her bed and contemplate on things she don't wanna contemplate. Ever since she lost her powers, Light has been treating her like a dead leaf falling down from a tree—or worse, a negotiable merchandise. Like he can sell her to any of his rich friends or something like that. Gone were the days when he would fret and frolic around the world if she's gone astray. Gone were the days when he would give her endless amounts of money and credit cards for her benefit. He would only call her whenever his old (disgusting) friends are present, and he would ask her maids to doll her up. Is it because she's not a boy? Is it because she can never bring the family's name? She'll never know. And she could never care anyway. But even then, she continued to be the boisterous and girly Neon Nostrade that everyone acknowledged.

There were times though—when she would cry in her sleep and reminisce the joyous memories of her once complete family, but that's not something she'd dare reveal to anyone… not even to Eliza.

She hummed her favorite tune as she reached for the golden knob to the bodyguard's room.

She's _must_ indulge herself to a BIG shopping spree—and heaven knows that it's a top priority, or else she'd lose herself and get all emo with the stupid daddy-using thing.

"Yohooo?" Her pert face peeked into the room. Her cascade of cherry-colored locks fell to one side as she tipped her head around the doorframe.

The room was silent and was void of any living soul. Unused porcelain teacups rested upon the mahogany table and a curious pile of books sat on one of the chairs. Sensing no danger, she stepped inside and made an audible disappointed sigh while plopping herself onto the cushioned sofa. Sheesh! Of all the times, why did they have to be gone when she needed them? Now that no one's going to distract her, she'll surely get even more depressed…

_No no no no no!_

She refused to think about those things again! She had drowned herself with possessions all these years just to forget how lonely she had become. It's not the most effective plan—and obviously not the most convincing, but at least it gave her a bit of satisfaction that in her own way, she gained a little ounce of control over her life. But..

_Distraction, distraction… distraction! I __**need**__ a distraction!_

She snatched a book from the chair and flipped through the pages frantically as the desperation to escape from melancholy filled her mind.

She frowned as she continued to scan through the pages. Her frown got deeper, deeper, and finally, they met at the bridge of her nose.

"Argh! What the heck?!" She furiously threw the book down to the floor and puffed her cheeks.

Anatomy, geographical terrains, biochemistry—who in the right mind would love to read something as boring, anyway?! For half a cent, she'll be absolutely ecstatic to trade all these with a 2001 edition of Teen Vogue.

Well, at least the volume served as a good footrest.

"Miss Neon, what are you doing with my book?"

She whipped her head immediately to the door. A guilty and embarrassed fire assaulted her face as her heart made frantic noises inside her chest.

A flaxen haired boy stood casually on the doorstep. He wore his signature serious expression, and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. _Uh-oh. _She was at loss for words. Her stomach made a couple of flip-flops.

He raised a brow as he scrutinized her flustered form. She mentally kicked herself. _Say something, girl! You can do it!_

"A-ahh? T'is yours? I'm sorry. I was… kinda frustrated with the science-y thingies inside. Eheheh~" She slowly removed her dainty feet away from the book and placed her hands on her lap like a Victorian lady. She beamed sweetly at him. "Wanna go shopping with me? I'd be happy to give you a make-over!"

Her statement earned a frown from the blonde. "No." He glided towards her with feline grace, his pants making a swishing sound with each step. Tilting her head to the side, she can't help but gape at his face as he collected the other books from the chair. It was an abstract of soft, childish roundness and hard, manly angles framed by a curtain of cornflower yellow. The dangling earring on his left ear made him look like a punk. A _classy_ punk in blue tunic and weird skirts.

For an expert fashion critique like her, she concluded that this guy had _absolutely_ no fashion sense at all.

She bit her lip to keep herself from asking him if he'd allow her to dress him up.

"Are you… staying here?" She gazed at him hopefully as he picked the remaining book on the floor. He didn't even spare a glance when he replied with an indifferent tone. "I intend to. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll go back to my quarters."

Her voice rose as she replied a little too quickly. "No! I mean… You um, just stay here!… with me" Her voice trailed off at the last part when she realized how awfully loony she sounded. She twiddled her fingers and gave him the puppiest look she can muster. _Pleaaaase? I don't wanna be sad again. _He straightened up and returned her gaze with a bored expression, thick hardbound books in hand. Hopefully, it might work on him as much as it worked on her daddy and the maids.

"Fine." He shrugged nonchalantly and walked towards the chair near the window to continue his book. She smiled happily and jumped from her seat.

"Finally! Some company! Yayyy~! Wanna go shopping with me?" A vein popped into the young man's head as she slammed her butt into the glass table and leaned towards him with sparkles in her eyes. He muttered with a restrained voice. "No, Miss Neon. And by the way, there are chairs all over the place. Please use them instead of the table."

The cherryhead laughed and stuck out her tongue childishly while gently pinching his cheek. "Nenenenene~ You can't order me around, mister bodyguard! I'm your mistreessss~!"

He counted from one to ten in attempt to calm himself before replying. "With all due respect Miss Neon, please maintain your distance from me."

"Ehhh?" She pouted as she poked a finger on his chin and flicked it lightly. He finally lost his cool and swatted her hand. She giggled. "You're so mean!" She swiftly poked the holes of his nose with two thin fingers and immediately moved them away before he can do anything_. _

Anything. _Like punching, for example._

"Miss Neon, Cut. It. Out." He hissed darkly as the teenage cherry-bomb guffawed uncontrollably, holding onto her stomach like clinging to life itself. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she banged her fists on the table. His eyebrow twitched. Several thoughts of absolutely throttling the sniggering and drooling munchkin entered his brain. He stood up and began to walk away to avoid actually putting his thoughts into action.

Not a bad idea, come to think of it. But he still needed his job.

"Don't go… you … hah.. so adorable…" She wheezed gingerly between giggles ".. when you're angry.. hihihi.. hahahaha—snort, mahahahah!" She coughed and snorted ungracefully as she managed to grip his sleeve. He pulled away from her but the girl didn't budge. "Let go of me... now."

Neon, being the innocent and naïve child who always got what she wanted, wrapped her thin arms around his waist like a python. "No way!" Her eyes twinkled as she nuzzled her face into the warmth on his back. His frown deepened as he tried to pry her off. For crying out loud, the girl was stronger than he thought!

"Neon!" He snapped. All the practiced formalities went down the drain. "Let go of me this _instant!"_

She only chortled in reply. "In one teeny weeny condition."

This is a cute excuse for a terrible, terrible trouble ahead. He can sense it probably even at a 10-mile radius.

"No. I refuse. Now let me go."

She pouted. "Fine! I refuse too!" She tightened her grip even more.

He growled inwardly. He had several choices: Break her bones and quit the job before her father finds out. Break her bones and let her father find out, and he will still be kicked out. Break her bones and give her first aide afterwards. Break her bones and threaten her not to tell anyone else. Break only her arms (but isn't it still the same with the previous choices?). Just shut the hell up and listen.

Guess what option he chose.

_Onetwothreefourfivesixxxx. _

_"... _What do you want?"

With mischievous eyes gleaming dangerously, she grinned. "Let's HAVE A DRINKING GAME!"

A _what?_

…

_Onetwothreefourfivesix_

"Miss Neon…"

Darkness ensued the room as red-violet rays of aura were emitted everywhere. Her toothpaste smile was the only shining thing in the room. The rest was covered with malignant smoke. Even the light bulbs.

"See this?" She opened the table's drawer with her toes and picked a bottle of expensive red wine using the same toes. "This is a very sweet wine! I usually snuck a bottle inside my room because I looooove the taste. But let's keep it a secret to daddy, ne Kirapuka?"

More than fifty veins popped into his temple.

_Pukka. Kirafreakingpuka._

"… My name… is Ku-ra-pi-ka"

She giggled. "Ooooh! Sorry, Kuropika! But you're hissing like a snake! Ehihihihi~you're funny, Kuropika!"

Needles to say, the girl was oblivious to the sudden dropping of room temperature. Being named after a cartoon character was bad enough, but the latter was worse. _Way, way much worse._

Son of the devil. Spawn of Satan. The devil himself.

_Kuropika..._

_Kuro and Pika.._

_Kuroro.. and Kurapika..._

_Onetwothreefourfivesix_

She blinked. "Ne, Kuropika? Why so silent? ne, ne ne?"

No response.

"Kuuuurooopikaaa-"

"Stop calling me THAT!" He screamed as he pushed the girl's arms away and quickly spun around, all the anger inside him breaking loose. His blood boiled into vicious little bubbles inside his veins, and God knows how much willpower he had summoned to stop himself. He was about to give Neon a blistering earful when her stiffened body and wide-eyed expression stopped him cold. The wine bottle rolled down to the carpeted floor.

Great. He's really done it this time.

"Sorry I.." His hand slowly went up to his head as he looked away. "My brash action was uncalled for."

An awkward blanket of silence filled the space between them as both remained frozen on their spot. The ticking of the clock suddenly became loud as the boy stood still, his clenched hands plugged inside his pockets and his eyes darting from one place to another except for one. The girl on the other hand nibbled her lower lip guiltily. She gulped a couple of times before opening her mouth, but when she did, nothing came out.

It was all her fault. Everything. She was supposed to be the one apologizing for being such a brat, not him. Stupid, stupid girl! She must have pulled a sensitive string and pulled a little too far. Stupid, really stupid! Her mind frantically jumbled puzzles and rearranged them again as the tension in the air grew heavier.

Although his senses were still a bit obscure and his heart didn't calm down, the blonde saw the discomfort on the girl's face. He slowly brushed his tongue across his teeth. Even though she annoyed him endlessly, his action was still not something a matured person would do. She was just a child who meant no harm, but he acted impulsively and now it came to this.

He muttered another apology and turned to leave.

"W-wait!"

He didn't face her, but he did stop. She sighed. _  
_

She walked towards him silently as she stared hard into his back. Gently as she could, she wrapped her fingers around his arm, silently pleading to him to face her."H-here. This will help you calm down."

With his eyes looking grave and straight to the door, he spoke with a tired voice. "Miss Neon. I'm not repeating myself."

"I know.." Her voice shook slightly. "But it's true! And I'm awfully sorry for everything. It was my entire fault why you got mad. I shouldn't have poked my fingers into your nose. I'm really sorry for calling you Kirapuka—I really thought that was your name… I'm sorry, I terribly am! I'm.. a bad and useless person!... I'm a hindrance to daddy… I'm not… I.." The boy became near horrified when she broke into incomprehensible sobs. His father's usual reminder filled his brain.

_Never, ever make a girl cry. If you did and it was your fault, you fail as a man._

He sighed in defeat.

He failed as a man, huh?

He took the glass and brought it to his lips, ignoring the befuddled expression from the girl's face and her surprised 'Ehhhh.' Never in his life had he touched any kind of liquor, but there's always a first time for everything, correct? He took a small sip and let it linger inside his mouth. It was very bitter and strong at first, and his mouth suddenly burned. But the moment he swallowed, the sweet tang erupted in his taste buds and his throat felt parched. His stomach stung a bit, too.

But the most surprising discovery was that his heart _did_ begin to relax. He took another sip. _That wasn't so bad after all..__  
_

"Kura.. pika?"

He raised the glass and nodded once to the tearstained-cheeked girl. He watched the swirling crimson liquid as he licked his lips in sudden good nature. He gazed at her again. "I supposed you were to join me?"

She blinked several times, and a goofy smile appeared on her girly features as she wiped her tears. "Sure.. Why not?"

Hours later, a small figure gave a quiet laugh as she gazed at the two apple-faced youngsters slumped on the floor with the side of their heads touching and their faces in a restful sleep.

She giggled even more as she slowly closed the door. _My, my. It's good to be young._

_-vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv-_

_I think that Neon can be a better one if Togashi-san gives her more character development. So there! :3_

_I don't own onetwothreefourfivesix. Emily Rose made it clear to me last night._

_I got inspired after i reread the other NeonKura fics from before. Kudos to the authors! :)_

_Excuse my messy and sparkly mind of bananas :D PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW! I don't mind even if it's just an incoherent mess of words :)_

_Song playing: Boom Boom Boom Boom by Vengaboys and Mirah by La Familia XD_


End file.
